National Park Expansion: Winter 2018
National Park expansion is back! Help John settle the Tortoise, Koalas, Red Pandas and Llamas! If you already have all or some of these animals, you'll get alternative quests and rewards. National Park Expansion is a special timed quest. 'Requirements:' *Level 25 *Keeper's Hut built 'Yellow timers!' *You can restart each step without penalty. *You have 26 days in total to complete the whole quest. 'Rewards:' Quest chains and rewards depend on which enclosures you already have: 'If you don’t have any of these animals:' You complete the original quest chain for the Tortoise, Koalas, Red Pandas, and Llamas enclosures. Reward: *Tortoise Pen *Koalas Enclosure *Red Pandas Pen *Llamas Enclosure Sc-national-park-expansion2-start-0.png Sc-national-park-expansion2-claim-0.PNG Sc-national-park-tortoise-pen-reward.PNG sc-national-park-expansion2-start-1.PNG Sc-national-park-expansion2-claim-1.PNG Sc-national-park-koalas-enclosure-reward.PNG Sc-national-park-expansion2-start-2.PNG Sc-national-park-expansion2-claim-2.PNG Sc-national-park-red-pandas-pen-reward.PNG sc-national-park-expansion2-start-3.PNG sc-national-park-expansion2-claim-3.PNG sc-national-park-llamas-enclosure-reward.PNG 'If you have all of these animals:' You complete all the alternative quests. #Shy Tortoise #Urgent Repairs #Missing Key #Mountain Trip Rewards: #Greengrocer’s Shop + 2 Golden Apple Trees + 45-energy pack x3 #House with a Pond + Umbrella Thorn Acacia + 2 packs of 250 . #30 + 2 Bamboo Groves + 45-energy pack x3 #15 + Veterinary Clinic + Baobab 'If you have some of these animals:' Those you have will be replaced with the alternative quests. 'Alternate quests listed below:' Shy Tortoise (alt Tortoise quest)= 'Shy Tortoise Quest Steps:' Shy Tortoise I: Quest Timer: 36h *Collect profits from Tortoise Pen (2 times) *Collect 36 Night Visions (Subway Station, Central Station) *Collect 32 Pencils (Stationery Shop) Shy Tortoise II: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 13 Reinforcements (Cargo Port - 1h) *Produce 50 Lots of Concrete compounds (Construction Factory - 10m) *Collect 30 Nets (Japanese Apartment - drop 2 at a time) Shy Tortoise III: Quest Timer: 12h *Collect 12 Tomatoes (Pizza House) *Collect 54 Ropes (Textile Factory – Wool, Tulle, Denim, Printed Cotton, Linen, Venetian Lace, Silk, Velvet, Lace) *Collect 14 Winches (Ask friends) Shy Tortoise IV: Quest Timer: 36h *Collect 20 Units of Water (Water Tower, Upgraded Water Tower) *Collect 15 Bars of Soap (Cosmetics Boutique) *Collect 10 Brushes (Fashion Boutique) Shy Tortoise V: Quest Timer: 12h *Collect 60 Carrots (Summer House) *Grow 10 Crops of Apples (Fruit Farm - 4h) *Collect 30 Lettuces (Wok Cafe) |-|Urgent Repairs (alt Koalas quest)= 'Urgent Repairs Quest Steps:' Urgent Repairs I: Quest Timer: 12h *Collect profits from Koalas Enclosure (1 time) *Collect 40 Tulips (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 14 Potions (Pub) Urgent Repairs II: Quest Timer: 24h *Put 5 fires out *Collect 12 Tool Kits (Shopping Center) *Collect 6 Fire Extinguishers (Water Tower, Upgraded Water Tower) Urgent Repairs III: Quest Timer: 24h *Train 4 (College) *Collect 15 Planks (Cargo Port - 5m) *Collect 8 Eucalyptus Leaves (Sushi Bar) Urgent Repairs IV: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 33 Carabiners (Subway Station) *Collect 14 Wheels (Auto Repair Shop) *Collect 12 Blankets (Ask friends) Urgent Repairs V: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 80 Bottles of Vitamins (Farm – Strawberry - 5m) *Produce 18 Lots of Milk (Dairy Farm - 1h) *Collect 5 Baby Bottles (Kindergarten - drop 1-3 at a time) Urgent Repairs VI: Quest Timer: 36h *Collect 18 Toy Koalas (Summer Mansion) *Collect 5 T-shirts (Tailor's Workshop - 1h) *Collect 15 Cash Registers (Ask friends) |-|Missing Key (alt Red Pandas quest)= 'Missing Key Quest Steps:' Missing Key I: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect profits from Red Pandas Pen (1 time) *Collect 40 Leaflets (Textile Factory – Denim - 1h) *Collect 22 (Wedding Palace, Film Set, "Love" Reality Show) Missing Key II: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 8 Pumpkin Pies (Luxury Apartment) *Collect 54 Spring Rolls (Bistro) *Hand out 50 Chestnuts (Bakery) Missing Key III: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 12 Bistorts (Drugstore) *Collect 32 Saplings (Summer House - do not drop every time) *Collect 85 Packs of Seeds (Flower Kiosk) Missing Key IV: Quest Timer: 12h *Collect 12 Soap Bubbles (Shopping Center) *Collect 49 Charms (German House) *Collect 13 Balls (Ask friends) Missing Key V: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 15 Tomatoes (Pizza House) *Collect 22 Cranberries (Colonial House, Pumpkin Cottage, Halloween Cottage - do not drop every time) *Collect 18 Pineapples (Villa, Villa with a Pool) Missing Key VI: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 15 Chisels (Auto Repair Shop) *Produce 6 Wooden Beams (Cargo Port - 40m) *Collect 69 Barrows of Soil (Farm – Squash - 2h) Missing Key VII: Quest Timer: 36h *Collect 21 Fashion Magazines (Cosmetics Boutique) *Collect 12 Brushes (Fashion Boutique) *Collect 15 Hammers (Ask friends) |-|Mountain Trip (alt Llamas quest)= 'Mountain Trip Quest Steps:' Mountain Trip I: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect profits from Llamas Enclosure (1 time) *Collect 30 Newspapers (Subway Station) *Hand out 70 Brochures (German House, Family House, Colonial House) Mountain Trip II: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 15 Tyre Jacks (Auto Repair Shop) *Collect 25 Petrol Cans (Petrol Station) *Collect 12 Buses (Ask friends) Mountain Trip III: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 10 Rubber Boots (Luxury Apartment) *Collect 24 Hearts (Wedding Palace, Film Set, "Love" Reality Show) *Collect 90 Backpacks (Summer House) Mountain Trip IV: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 15 Pet Collars (Veterinary Clinic) *Collect 10 Wall Lamps (Pool Parlour) *Collect 16 Dumbbells (Gym) Mountain Trip V: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 14 Walkie-talkies (Shopping Center) *Collect 4 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) *Collect 65 Towels (Recreational cottage) Mountain Trip VI: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 9 Butterflies (Fruit Farm — Banana - 8h) *Collect 85 Packs of Seeds (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 11 Units of Water (Water Tower, Upgraded Water Tower) Mountain Trip VII: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 15 Raspberries (Wooden house) *Collect 56 Lettuces (Wok Cafe) *Collect 14 Bilberries (Ask friends) Mountain Trip VIII: Quest Timer: 24h *Collect 12 Speakers (Cinema) *Collect 54 Tripods (Ranch - drop 1-5 at a time) *Collect 22 Air Balloons (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Category:National Park Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Special Quests